Run A Ways
by My Sacred Orange
Summary: The Chûnin Exams are in progress. What would happen if a overly hyper girl, a major pervert, and a sadistic are mixed into this mess in progress? A whole lot of trouble, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Orange: Ah, at last I have gotten off my lazy buttocks and uploaded this story… I feel special! . Any who, I have no idea if anyone will find this remotely interesting, one of friends likes it and I hope that others will too.

Tut: reads Orange's greeting Uh huh, let me translate that… ahem ……Read

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Naruto.

* * *

**Chûnin Exams Meet Nat, Kit, and Hut!**

"Tell me again why we are taking the Chûnin Exams, Nat?" asked a whiny voice.

"Don't know, don't care," replied a careless voice.

Two girls rounded a corner; one of the girls had red, waist long hair that was braided at the neck. Her brown eyes were staring at the other girl, silently whining to her. The brown eye girl's outfit was of a pair of tan pants that tied around her ankles and waist, she wore bells around her waist as if it were a belt, and her shirt was a white tank top covered with a vest. Her shoes were the normal toeless sandals that all shinobi's wore. The girl was in step with the other, but every step her left foot took was followed with a tink, as if she was wearing tapping shoes. Her bells around her waist were noisily giving away their position, or would if anyone was listening as hard as they could.

Her counterpart had short dark hair. Her golden eyes hid behind her eyelids as the girl continued walking, ignoring the other. Her attire consisted black cargo pants that hung loosely around hips, a chain mail belt was all that kept the pants up, showing the world more chain mail and net cloth pants under it. Her shirt was a black tank top that had a collar that hugged her neck and cut short just above her navel. Under the top was the same chain mail that she wore under her pants that also had net cloth shirt under the mail. She had four necklaces. One was in the shape of a flame that was made out of ruby, another was in the shape of a water drop that was made out of sapphire, another was a smooth, polished Petoskey stone, and the last one was a glass ball that wisps of silvery-blue gust of "wind" flying back and forth, twisting and turning when it hit the barrier the made it stay in one place. Each of the necklaces' gems was on their own leather string. Her shoes, too, were the traditional toeless sandals. Every step that she took with her right foot was, too, followed by a tink. As the two girls took a step each were followed by a noise.

The brown eye girl gasped, "Then I could've slept in! You fiend!" she cried as the other girl sighed.

"As I told you before, Kit, we were late as it was," she said.

"But, but, but, NAT!" stuttered Kit whiny.

"Hey, it's your own fault for not going to bed early."

"But throwing ice water on me?" Kit whined.

"You wouldn't move," she shrugged.

Kit crossed her arms and glared at the wall. "You're cruel, Nat."

Nat gasped dramatically, "How could you say that to me! I'm hurt." Kit grumbled in answer. Smiling a secretive grin, she failed to notice someone in front of her. In cause, she ran into the person. "Ow. Hey, watch where you're standing!"

The person turned around showing a boy with lime green eyes that had black circles round his eyes. He had crimson hair that was semi-messy. On his forehead was a kanji for love.

Nat visible twitched. She did not care for narcissist. She took a step back and noticed the "love" boy's headband that was tied around the brown strap of his bag. She returned her gaze back to the boy's eyes and a shot of recollection passed through her own.

'Ah, it's Shukaku,' she thought, mentally sighing. 'Never would've thought he'd be here.'

"Hey, Nat?" inquired Kit, bringing Nat out of thought. Nat turned to the redhead.

"Cha?" she said, forgetting about sand boy. Kit pointed passed the red hair boy.

There was a crowd that was surrounding a door that was blocked by two boys. A blonde hair boy, a dark hair boy, and a pink hair girl stood in front of them. What confused the two girls, though, was that they all were standing in front of the wrong door, heck they weren't even on the right floor. The door had a poor illusion over it that tried and failed to cover up the number.

"Why are they here? Isn't the pass thingy a floor up?" she said very loudly that everyone heard.

"I don't know," replied Nat just as loud. "Maybe they are all too weak to see behind the deceit?" The crowd turned to them; the two boys glaring at the two girls.

Kit cocked her head to the side in a pretend innocent act. "Did we say something wrong?"

Nat patted her comrade on the back and laughed. "Nope, you just struck the two fakes' ego with your pike." Kit made an 'oh'ing sound and turned back to the crowd. "C'mon, let's get going, I believe Hut will be joining soon."

Nat and Kit walked past the crowd in a none-too-hurrying pace. As Nat closed her eyes, Kit glanced to the crowd and saw the blonde hair boy from before. Kit slowed her walk to a stop and continued staring. Suddenly her eyes widen and she ran to Nat, tapping her shoulder, Nat opened her eyes as and turned her head so Kit could speak in her ear.

"Hey, Nat…" she whispered excitedly. Nat blinked lazily as she listened.

"Your point?" said Nat as she and Kit started up the stairs, they both well aware of the stares they were attracting. Every step they took, their shoes making a light tap and Kit's belt jingling. "I saw Shu…" was what the crowd heard before they disappeared from sight.

Kit and Nat both made it to the right floor and slowly made their way to the door. Clink, clink, clink, clink, their shoes which suddenly became louder with every step, as did Kit's bell. The silver bells sound was harmonious, they sounded not like bells, but a wooden pan flute, each bell having their own sound, their own song, their own soul.

When the two girls made it to the door where an older ninja stood, his arms crossed.

"You need three to get in here, ladies," he said, "sorry."

"Oh, no need to apologize!" said Kit cheerfully. "Our third wheel will be here in three, two, one…" just as Kit said one; a scream was heard across the town, near the bathhouse.

"PERVERT!" the voice screeched that was soon followed by a loud slap. Kit and Nat both took a step back, Kit with her left, Nat her right, both made a tink as a body smashed through a window and crashed into the wall between them and the man.

"And presto! Here is the missing nin!" cried Kit. Nat stared at the pile of flesh and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little early for the peeping Hut?" she said in placid tone. The boy named Hut looked up and grinned. On his right cheek was a bruise in the shape of a handprint, probably from the person that screamed.

"Weeeell, I knew we wouldn't be back until later so I decided to do it now than later!" he said cheerfully.

Kit cocked her head as Nat shook hers. The boy name Hut was a little taller than the two girls. He had messy tree bark, brown hair. His green eyes had mischief sparkled brightly. He stood up and dusted his brown shorts and sun yellow tee shirt. His legs were covered with white tape. In his right ear he had three piecing. He too was wearing the usual sandals. Around his neck was his headband. On the metal imprint was the sign for the Element village. He was wearing a stupid grin as he led his team into the room.

Hut, Kit, and Nat were separated around the room as papers were past out. If Nat's memory served right, they are to take a test. Yippy! Out of school into another, let's get the fireworks! Nat was four rows behind Kit and two from Hut. When her paper was put before her, she stared at it. She blinked twice before laying her head down. Without looking at the paper, she answered every questioned when the class was given the go.

Nat sighed, was there no fun in life anymore? This test wasn't even worth cheating for. She glanced to her right and there was the holder for the raccoon demon. To her left, she didn't really care. She closed her eyes.

'_Naaaaaaaaaaat!'_ whined the familiar voice of Kit in her ears.

'_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat,'_ she replied in the same tone.

'_What's the answer to number one?'_

'_What?'_

'_What's the answer to number one?'_

'_I don't know…"_

'_Liar!'_

'_I am not-'_

'_LIIIIIIIIIIIAR!'_

'_Jeez, Nat, you won't even help out a team member? How cruel of you,'_ said Hut's voice in Nat's mind.

'_Hey! Who said you could be in here?'_

'_Um…I did!'_ he said nervously. _'Anyway, beside us being in your head, Nat, what **is** the answer to number one? Better yet, what's the answer to all of them?'_

Nat sat up, scanning the rows for Hut, she found him leaning over his paper, his back shaking uncontrollably. Nat noticed the teachers staring at him along with half the class, including Kit.

'_Hey, Hut, if you don't quit laughing, I'll make sure to destroy all your "magazines" and turn you into a girl… permanently,' s_he threatened. Continuing to watch her… comrade as he sat up and turned around to stare at her, his green eyes big as boulders as he stared at Nat fearfully, the rest of the class and teachers turning to the object of his fear.

'_Y-You w-wouldn't,'_ he stuttered. Nat's eyebrow rose a little.

'_Have I ever not kept a threat I had made to you? Now face front and I'll give you and Kit the answers to the stupid test.'_

'_Yes ma'am!'_ he yelped and turned back to his paper. Nat returned her attention back to her paper, well aware of the suspicious glares at her head.

The class finally returned back to their own tests and Kit and Hut in their own world, knowing that they'll pass the test easily.

Kit started to complain not a minute later.

'_Gods, I'm sooooooooooo bored!'_ whined Kit when she rested her head against the table. '_My brain! My poor brain! I'm sorry for making you think!'_

'_What the hell are you complaining about?' _Nat asked. _'I was the one who gave you the answers.'_

'_Yeah, but **I** had to write them down! It's not as easy as it looks!'_ Nat rolled her eyes at Kit's laziness.

Nat placed her head back on the desk and closed her eyes only to open them and sit back up not a second later. She turned to the watchful ninjas and raised a hand.

"What?" said one of them forcefully.

"Bathroom?" she said pointing toward a door that led to a restroom.

The proctors nodded to a female as Nat walked toward the doorway with her hands behind her head, her shoe tinked every other step she took, well aware of the test takers glares and flinches. She smiled to herself while raising her hands to the woman. The woman handcuffed her hands together and tied a rope around the chain.

The woman pulled against the rope impatiently, Nat just grinned at the woman's lack of patience.

"Ya'know," whispered Nat, "you'd be surprise how far endurance can get you."

The proctor turned to Nat with an evil glare. Nat just laughed and walked into a stall.

On the way back, Nat and the proctor past another student wearing what looked like a black catsuit. His face was covered in maroon face paint. He, too, had handcuffs on; only his proctor wasn't one that she recognized. She continued to stare at the fake, her vision hundred-time stronger then normal people, until a very, VERY small line caught her attention. It connected other lines invisible to the naked eye.

'_A puppet? Oooookay, defiantly a freak… I'll dub him Paik!'_ she thought proudly. After Paik and the fake proctor disappeared into the men's room, Nat turned the woman.

"You know," she started, "that wasn't a _real_ proctor." The woman stared at her curiously after releasing her from the cuffs.

Nat collapsed in her assigned seat and once again rested her head against the table.

'_Ah, sweet relief. I thought I was about to explode for a second there.'_

_BAM!_ The loud smack of flesh against wood brought Nat out of her unconscious state with a blink. Lazily, Nat sat up and turned to the person who had woken her up from a rather unpleasant dream. The said person happened to be the chief proctor. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" he asked.

Nat blinked again before stretching. "Meow?" she purred. The man along with the rest of the people in the classroom (with the exception of Kit and Hut) stared at her oddly. "Not really, the tuna tried to eat me before I took the first bite," she evaluated before staring at the proctor with an unwavering gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"I already asked the tenth question and you were not awake to answer it."

"So? Then ask it, I'm listening," she replied, leaving against her right hand slothfully, a playful grin was plastered to her face.

"You do know if you don't answer this question right, you will never be able to take the Chûnin Exams again?" he asked in a creepy voice. Nat continued to grin.

"Bring it," she said simply.

"I'll warn you again, if you do not answer this question correctly then your ninja career will vanish before your eyes. Are you still willing to take that risk?" the man asked before actually looking at Nat. She was sitting up now with her pinky in her ear, cleaning it.

"Huh? You say something? Sorry, I wasn't listening," she said mockingly. "Was that the question? 'Are you willing to take that risk?' Pfft! What kind of question is that? Sure, I'll run in the middle of a battle to retrieve a fallen friend. Not sure if they'd like it," she glanced at her team members only to see them snorting and giggling their asses off, "scratch that, they'd **love** to see me do that, but that's beside the point. Anyway, what's the real question, 'cause I ain't leaving, sorry."

'_BWHAHAHAHAHA! Nat! That was great. He already passed everyone to the next exam, you just slept through it! And here you are, telling him to kill you and all you're doing is smiling like an idiot! Ahahahahaha!'_

'_Huh? What did'ja say, Hut? I wasn't listening.'_

The proctor started to laugh now. "You already passed, you know?"

"Yeah, I knew that, buuuuut," Nat smiled at him with a stupid grin, "Why should I be the one to end your fun so quickly?"

* * *

Orange: Well? Does anyone like it? Please tell me and I'll continue… I feel so alone!

Tut: pats Orange on the back You're never alone, Orange!

Orange: Well, doesn't that make me happy? puts fifteen feet distance between them and draws a line You no cross this line, Tut! I know what you really are!

Tut: Please review before she goes delusional… Orange starts flapping her arms

Orange: Am a little birdie!

Tut: No Orange! Don't jump off that Orange jumps cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

Orange: I don't think many people like my story and now that I think about it, it makes sense. People want stories about the Naruto people, not the voices in my head that are given a look. -sigh- I don't think I might continue this story if what I write is not wanted…

Tut: You're thinking again, aren't you?

Orange: What gives you that idea? I'm human and I need some kind of appreciation!

Tut: Right…

Disclaimer: Orange owns nothing that has to do with Naruto.

* * *

**Forest of What? Sorry, I wasn't listening.**

"So," mused Kit in a whiney tone, "what are we doing again?"

She, Hut, and Nat were leaping from branch to branch trying to gain distance between them and the gate that lead to the "Forest of Death", which is where they were skipping through now.

"We're are trying to find a Earth scroll to pair up with our Heaven and enter the castle in the middle of this sunshine," explained Hut, "or, at least that was what that Anko said."

Nat twitched visible at the name.

"What's the matter, Nat?" asked Hut in a teasing voice. "Afraid of a little tongue? Poor baby."

_Anko, the second teacher of the Chûnin Exam, had introduced the students to the setting of the second test. There was the blonde that Kit had dubbed during the paper test. He had a kunai thrown at him and it made a cut on his cheek. The teacher, who was the attacker, took him by his chin and began to lick off the blood that was seeping out between the skin._

_A grass ninja wearing a huge hat attacked the teacher. Nat was twitching at what she saw._

_The grass ninja was **holding** a kunai that the teacher had thrown, with his **tongue**! And his tongue wasn't the normal size either. Nooo, it had to be at least two feet long! The grass ninja was holding the kunai at the teacher's neck, which was holding a kunai under his tongue._

_Nat didn't hear the conversation that went between them because the next thing she knew she was doing was pulling out one of her own kunai and was holding it threateningly above the grass ninja's tongue. A thin line of blood was trailing down his enormous tongue as Nat glared at him._

"_If I were you," said Nat in a dark voice. "I'd keep that tongue where it belongs… In that hole, that you call a mouth! Or the next time I see it, I'll cut it off!"_

_The grass ninja, in turn, glared at Nat who did not yield her attack, instead adding pressure on the tongue._

"That wasn't 'little,' Hut," Nat shook violently, "that man from the grass village wasn't natural."

"But that was great what you did when he stuck out his tongue!" laughed Kit. "You almost cutted it off, it was beautiful!" She pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Yeah and I would've if Anko wasn't there! Damn her!"

The three ninjas jumped to the ground with a plop. Nat started to stretch as Kit fell back on her butt, the bells ringing noisily, and begun scratching behind her ear with her back leg like a dog. Hut jumped into a tree and scouted for attackers.

"So, are we going to scout for Earth scrolls or wait for them to find us?"

"Wait for them," said both Nat and Kit.

Nat paused for a second and sniffed the air. Her eyes widen with joy.

"Ooooh! It looks like a certain freak didn't heed my warning…" she turned to her two comrades, hands clasped together in pray. "Can I go? Please, please, please!" she whined.

Hut stared at her blinking then to Kit, who was curled into a little ball of fluff.

"Sure?" he said awkwardly, he wasn't used of being asked of anything from Nat. "Just be sure to return in an hour. I'm not sure if Kit would be able to resist killing everyone in her path or not…" Hut wasn't able to finish his statement since Nat had disappeared from sight.

Nat was skipping literally four trees at a time while laughing manically. She jumped into a clearing that was already occupied by a team. Nat paid no mind to them and begun to sniff the ground, she had to track the scent of that tongue freak.

The team already in the clearing stared at her warily. They had already seen how frightening she can be at the gate. They stood perfectly still until Nat jumped up with a yell.

"Damn it!" she cried, kicking the ground angrily. "Where the hell are you!" and she vanished before the team had anything to say. Unknown to them that Nat was just hiding behind a tree.

"That was weird…" said the blonde of the group, the same one that was attacked by Anko. He had blue eyes and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Kit told Nat that he was the holder of Kyuubi. Now that she had a closer look, she was surprise to admit it, but Kit was right for once. Hmph, who would've thunk it?

The dark hair boy with black eyes continued to stare where Nat was before returning his attention back to his group. "As I was saying, we have to remember this if we ever get separated again…" his eyes shifted to the side as if trying to see something over his shoulder. "We can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did!"

The pink hair girl of the group had green eyes was staring at the dark one intensely. "But what can we do?"

"The safest thing is for us to have a secret password. That way, we'll know. No matter who they look or sound, if one of us gets that wrong…" the dark one paused for a dramatic end, "they're an enemy!

"Listen very carefully. I'll only say it once! It's a poem called _"Ninki" "Ninja Opportunity"_. I'll ask for it and you will answer: 'We thrive in chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate.'"

Nat stared at the dark one crazily. Her pity reached for the blonde for he looked confused as hell. The girl, on the other hand, was on top. As the blonde started to complain, Nat noticed a piece of bamboo sticking out of the ground. Not a normal place for a tree. With her acute hearing, she made out a low whistle being made. She smirked to herself.

'_Come on, you freak. Pop out of the ground like a good mole.'_

The wind begun to pickup, a brief wind storm came and went, separating the three shinobi. Another three appeared when the sand settled, the freaky grass ninja appeared along with his buds.

Nat climbed silently to another branch and found the dark one hiding behind a bush. A snap of a twig alerted him of another. Pinky was there.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke!"

Before Sakura, pinky, could take a step closer to Sasuke, the dark one, he demanded the password. She repeated it. The blonde appeared only he seemed different.

Nat sniffed the air again, just to make sure. Yup, his scent changed.

Sasuke stared at the blonde, who he had called Naruto, with a smirk. He threw a kunai at the blonde fake. After a confrontation, the fake turned back into the freaky tongue dude.

'_Purrrrfect!'_ she laughed. The freak had mentioned that he had the Earth Scroll.

The man stuck out his foot long tongue and was about to shove it down his throat. A kunai, though, was thrown at him and struck his tongue. He yelled in pain and threw the scroll in the air. Nat zoomed from her hiding place to the cylinder and caught it neatly. The freak was nursing his tongue gently, glaring at the dark hair girl.

"Hey, you asked for it," she said simply. "I warned you that I was going to cut off that tongue if I ever seen it again." Nat stared at the paper with satisfaction. "But who would've thunk it I would be hitting two birds with one stone by attacking you. Thanks."

The man growled darkly before sticking his finger in his eye. The two amateur ninjas freaked at the illusion of their death cast upon them. Nat blinked as a 'kunai' struck her forehead, if it was real it would've killed her. Nat heard Sasuke vomiting behind her.

"You call that death?" she asked incredibly, she then gasped dramatically. "You just insulted my cousin Jay-Jay!" Nat then reached into the pocket where she kept her kunai. "Now this is an illusion, boyo!" she slit her wrists the long way each and slid her fingers under the skin smoothly, ripping the flesh, blood spattered everywhere in front of her, including in the man's eyes.

The man hastily wiped the blood from his eyes and opened them. He saw Nat's blood dripping down her arms slowly, but that wasn't what caught his attention, though. No it was the pile of skin that was tossed in front of him. He glanced at his arms and saw his own muscles rippling. It was his own skin lying in front of him! A red pile of muscle was next to the mass of skin. He noticed that he couldn't blink and could feel the wind blowing on his teeth. He began to freak.

"Wha' 'i' you 'o 'ho 'e!" he demanded. He did an intake. That pile of muscle was his tongue.

Nat whistled innocently. "Nuntin' much," she stared at a knife that was in her hand admiringly. The handle was a stone that had a cat carved into the handle. The blade was usually silver, but in this case, a red metallic liquid covered it. "Just the usual skinning," The man gagged and began to shiver, every tendon of muscle moved on its own. "Now that, my freaky friend, is hell. Being in extreme pain and knowing that it'll never go away." The illusion on the man disappeared and he was wearing his skin again.

"What are you!" he demanded. Nat offered an innocent smile before disappearing, leaving a pile of blood behind.

At the moment Nat disappeared from the "victim's" sight, Kit woke up from her cat nap. She stretched from the ball she was curled into and yawned sleepily. She sat up and found Hut sleeping against a tree with a twisted grin plastered of his face.

Kit blinked before crawling over to him. She stared at Hut wide eye as she lifted a hand before slowly moving it toward his cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly, she poked his cheek, Hut twitched making Kit panic and pull back.

Hut snorted before drool started to seep out the side of his mouth.

"Now, now ladies," he snored. "There's no need to touch, there is enough of desire to go around…"

A wicked smirk grew across Kit's face. Coughing softly, she raised her voice to a higher pitch. "But Huuuuut," she whined in a truly annoying tone, "What can I do if I can't touch you?"

A perverted smile replaced the twisted grin. He shifted in his sleep and sat up. "You just stay put and I'll work my magic…" Hut fell forward to hug Kit, but being the sneaky vixen she was, she jumped into the tree above her.

Hut landed on his face when she moved. Whatever the fell did, it woke him up. "Cherie?" he questioned. Laughter came to his ears as he looked up to find Kit in a laughing fit. He glared at the redhead. "Kit! What did I tell you about talking to me in my sleep?"

"I dunno," she giggled while falling backwards, her knees hooked onto the branch she was sitting on and began to swing back and forth. "I think I missed that lecture!"

Hut grumbled to himself as Nat appeared in front of him.

"Hiya, Hut!" she yelled, catching him off guard, Hut fell again.

"Gods! Is it 'Make Hut Fall over Day'?" he exclaimed. Both Kit's and Nat's eyes grew.

"That's a national holiday!" the both asked.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Nat and Kit both shrugged. Nat reached into one of her pants pocket and produced the Earth scroll that she had stolen from the freak.

"Hey, looky what the freak gave me when I hunted him down!" she said cheerfully. Kit started to cheer about not having to do anything and Hut pouted.

"Yay, yay! No work for Kit, no work for Kit!" she sung.

"But I still want his name, though…" said Nat.

"No work! No work!"

"Can I go back there?" she asked. Hut finally stopped pouting and saw the blood still dripping from her self-made wounds.

"Nat!" he yelled. Said girl turned to Hut curiously. "What happened to your arms?"

Nat stared at her wrists. "Um… me?" Hut glared and pulled out some bandages from thin air and a squirt bottle full of painful alcohol. Nat clung to her wounds and began to back away slowly.

"Come here, Nat," whispered Hut while holding the bottle threatening in front of him.

"Never!" cried Nat and turned to run.

"Kit, get Nat! She has some cookies on her!"

Kit perked at the sound of the sugary-baked goodness. She jumped from the branch onto Nat's back and demanded for the cookies.

"I don't got none!"

"Yes you do! Hut said so!" she yelled back. Her hands clamped onto the cut of her arms and Nat yelped. "Sorry!" Kit said hurriedly and pulled one her hands back. She looked at it and saw it covered in blood.

"Hold her Kit! We have to dress those wounds!"

After struggling with bandaging Nat's flesh wounds, Kit was glaring at her as Hut stashed the bandages.

"So?" Kit said expectedly.

"Um… It was the weasels, I swear," said Nat while holding up to two fingers in a boy's scout promise. It didn't help that she began to look around nervously.

"Uh huh,"

"Scouts honor,"

"Nat, you were never in any scout cult," said Hut.

"So?"

Before Nat gave them a chance to answer, a wave of demented charka, like Nat's cat when he's on catnip, swept through the team. Without a word between them, they started in the direction of the energy.

They appeared in the middle of a battlefield. Nat recognized Sakura staring at her and her team members; Naruto was unconscious next to Sakura. Another boy was sprawled out to the side. He had a mushroom cut style dark hair with to thick eyebrows. Three ninjas took cover behind a bush, and two were in a tree. Nat turned to the fighters and saw Sasuke breaking a sound ninja's arms.

"Hey!" she yelled after the arms snapped. Sasuke turned to Nat and glared, he was covered in a funky tattoo that reminded her of ink blots. His eyes had changed to a blood red that had two dots in each.

"Don't make him angry!" warned Sakura behind her. She was grateful when Nat scared the man that had hurt Sasuke.

Nat ignored the warning and strolled over to Sasuke.

"Look at you," she stared at him distastefully. "Here I came to the conclusion that you wanted to be a strong ninja, but using someone else's strength? How pitiful. If I wanted to I could kill you on the spot, barely lifting a finger." Sasuke glared at her, who glared back. "I'm not afraid of you. If power is what you desire, then work for it, if you don't…" she was standing in front of him, "then the power that you had been granted will go away eventually."

Sasuke snarled and jumped for Nat as one of the sound ninjas caught Nat's attention.

"Hey, Fuzzy!" she called as she side stepped Sasuke's attack. The ninja with half his face covered with tape stared. "Give him your scroll or he might eat you." _'Wouldn't put it past him of being a cannibal,_' "He dun look too happy."

The said ninja carefully lowered their scroll to the ground and rolled it to Sasuke. Before anyone could react, Sakura attacked Sasuke from the back with a hug. Nat turned around with a finger in her ear before walking over to the mushroom cut boy. She noticed Kit already fluttering over Naruto and Hut flirting shamelessly with the blonde female that was behind the bush.

Nat kneeled next to the boy and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, person with the fluffy eyebrows, are you still with the land of the living?" she asked. No response. Nat combed her hair back with a sigh. One of the ninjas in the tree landed to her right. Without glancing at the person, Nat held her hands over the battered boy. Her hands began to glow. The cuts that he had gotten began to heal. When he moaned, she pulled away and stood up. Dusting off her hands, she turned to the ninja to her right and saw a boy with pupilless lavender eyes. She stared warily before shrugging and walked over to Sakura and Kit with a conscious Naruto.

"Do they live?" she asked Kit who was bouncing happily. She glomped Naruto before she, Nat, and Hut all disappeared, yet again.

"Why does she do that?" asked a now healed Sakura.

* * *

Orange: I am not sure if anyone even likes this thing that I want to call a story. 

Tut: All that matters is that you like it.

Orange: What good is that? Oh! But I do want to thank the **only** kind person to review! At least someone is nice!

Tut: …

Orange: Why you so quiet?

Tut: I don't know.

Orange: Alone. So alone. Need reviews to even continue to write… -stares at wall-

Tut: Orange?

Orange: Shhhh! The wall is talking…

Tut: Please review…


End file.
